Sexo entre Bastidores
by Huntress-616
Summary: Bueno, como el titulo indica, la historia practicamente se resume en eso, es lo que ocurre cuando me da por divagar xDD One Shot


Chavo Guerrero, o Salvador Guerrero IV, caminaba por los pasillos, para llegar a su camerino, acababa de terminar su pelea contra Rey Misterio, y su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, así que primero pasaría por las duchas, se encontraba en Orlando, junto con el resto de luchadores, el Show había terminado, y a la mañana siguiente, todos volverían a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando llegó a la zona de las duchas, vio como todos los luchadores, estaban allí, y al igual que el empapados de sudor, ninguno había comenzado a ducharse aun, John Cena charlarla amistosamente con batista, mientras este le daba un masaje en la espalda, Edge y Randy Orton estaban haciendo una batalla con las toallas, Matt estaba pintando las uñas de los pies a su hermano, mientras este miraba el culo a Umaga, Triple H tenia los ojos vendados y estaba jugando a Marco Polo con Shawn, y algunos luchadores se encontraban en las duchas.

Chavo no quería admitir lo que estaba viendo, le parecía surrealista. Pero le cambió radicalmente la cara, cuando Oscar le empujo para entrar, no se llevaban bien, y cruzaran donde se cruzaran acababan peleando.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡el perdedor de la noche!- Dijo Chavo con orgullo, pues acababa de vencerle hace escasos minutos.

-¡Repítelo!- Dijo el talador de Bonsáis que arremetió contra Salvador, poniéndole contra una de las paredes de la sala de duchas-

El caos que había, había cesado, todos los luchadores que allí había tenían ahora la mirada fija en los mexicanos.

-No es necesario que se peleen aquí- Dijo Randy, intentando que se separaran-

-Tienes Razón, dijo Chavo, además hay una cosa que siempre he querido hacer.

Chavo cogió la cabeza del mexicano con ambas manos, y le beso brutalmente mientras le arrastraba a una de las duchas, Misterio se retorcía intentado escapar de aquel beso, pero le era imposible, la fuerza de Chavo superaba la suya.

Todos los luchadores miraban la escena sorprendidos.

-¡Así se hace! – Gritó Cena, y se giro para mirar a Batista a los ojos- Sabes, hay algo que nunca me he atrevido a hacer- Dave le miró con curiosidad, sin saber a lo que se refería.

El marine, igual que había echo Chavo con Misterio, arrastró a Batista a las duchas, este no opuso resistencia, pues eran conocidas las juergas que se corría tanto con mujeres, como con hombres.

-¡PANDA DE MARICONES!- Voceó Paúl, ante semejante escena.

-Si, Claro ¬¬ mira quien fue a hablar- Dijeron Shawn, Edge, y Randy a unísono, mientras ponían a Paúl contra la pared, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Umaga salio de las duchas corriendo, mientras sentía como su miembro le pedía jugar, corrió hacia el vestuario de las divas, que le aceptaron enseguida.

Los Hermanos Hardy contemplaban aquello mientras se les caía la baba.

John y Batista se metían mano a saco en las duchas, Salvador y Oscar continuaban su ahora particular relación amor-odio, y los gemidos de Paúl resonaban por toda la sala, mientras el Sexy Boy, el asesino de leyendas, y The Rated-R ponían todo su empeño en darle placer.

-¿Matt somos los únicos heterosexuales aquí?- pregunto Jeff que no le quitaba ojo al culo de batista-

-Hermanito… ¡Donde estas mirando!- Dijo Matt mientras le tapaba los ojos, y evitaba mirar a Randy-

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no puedo estar quieto sin hacer nada- Sentenció Jeff.

-Estoo….espera aquí-Dijo Matt, que fue en busca de John y Batista, que habían dejado las caricias y los besos y se disponían a ir más allá.

John al ver a Matt acercarse le metió de lleno en la ducha, arrancándole la toalla que llevaba enrollada a la cintura.

-¡¿Para eso quería que esperara?!-Grito Jeff, mientras veía como John y Batista, inundaban a su hermano de caricias, que resbalaban sobre su piel al igual que el agua de la ducha.

Jeff estaba ahora en medio de todo aquello, Chavo y Misterio ahora se miraban fijamente a los ojos, estaban totalmente desnudos, El cuarteto formado por Paúl, Edge , Randy, Shawn y Paúl, estaba ahora en el suelo, unos sobre otro, aquello era una confusión de cuerpos, estaban tan pegados y se movían tan deprisa, que no se sabia bien donde estaba situado cada uno.

-¡Jeff! –Llamo Randy- Únete, aquí entra aun uno más-

Mcmahon entro en compañía de su hija Steph, tenían una noticia que dar a los luchadores, al abrir la puerta Vince se quedo totalmente pálido.

-¡¡Paul!! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Emm…-Paúl asomo la cabeza entre las piernas de Jeff- Te lo explicare cuando llegue a casa cariño…

Paul y Steph tenían una relación muy abierta, así que decidió llevarse a su padre, que aun no reaccionaba, Irian a darle la noticia a las Divas primero.

Vince agarro a su hija del brazo, ya era mayor para ver esas escenas, abrió la puerta del vestuario de las divas, y se encontró a María sobre Umaga, a Trish dándose el lote con Kelly-Kelly, mientras que la Dirty Diva Ashley se masturbaba en una de las duchas.

-Esto, papa, creo que será mejor que se lo comuniquemos otro día ¿quieres un café?

-Maldita panda de depravados- murmuro Vince, mientras asentía, quería salir de aquel recinto ya.

Por Otro lado, todos los luchadores se hallaban ya juntos, habían roto varias alcachofas de las duchas, el agua salía por todas ellas, inundando la Habitación, Los Hermanos Hardy, compartían caricias, al se hermanos conocían a la perfección lo que les gustaba a cada uno. Alrededor de ellos, Batista estaba sobre Shawn, juguetea con su pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra, masturbaba su miembro, Randy, ahora se encontraba junto a Misterio y Chavo, mientras Chavo embestía a Randy, cada vez con mayor rapidez, misterio se masturbaba contemplándolo, Edge y Cena se besaban con pasión, revolcándose sobre el suelo mojado, mientras Triple H busca alguien con quien rebajar su erección. La lujuria se había apoderado de los luchadores, se entrelazaban unos con otros, dándoles igual quien fuera, hasta que finalmente acabaron exhaustos, y dormidos en el suelo.

**Fin**


End file.
